This invention relates to a sign post assembly having an impact absorbing mechanism.
Sign post assemblies often include a post and a sign with a first end of the post being rigidly anchored to the ground using concrete, bolts, screws, adhesives, core drilling, potting, or other types of anchoring mechanisms or techniques. The sign is then attached to a second end of the post (e.g., using bolts) to complete the assembly. When such conventional sign post assemblies are struck by a large object such as a vehicle, the sign post assembly and/or the vehicle is likely to become damaged. Furthermore, the surface to which the sign post assembly is anchored (e.g., an asphalt parking lot) may be damaged if the force of impact causes the sign post to become dislodged from the ground.
To address this problem, some sign assembles include impact absorption features such as plastic bumpers and impact absorption mechanisms. In general, an impact absorption mechanism causes a sign post assembly to flex to absorb at least some of the force when the sign post assembly is struck by an object. Once the force of the object striking the sign post assembly is removed, the impact absorption mechanism causes the sign post assembly to return to its original state.